


One kiss less

by neezumii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boy x boy, Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Lame Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Nature, Sad Dream, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), beach, but i bet all dream team is here, conflicts, dream team, drista yo, fan fic, heat waves is the best, idfk what characters will be there, im addicted to this ship, im gay they gay, mby happy end, patches - Freeform, sad George, shit content, ya all they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neezumii/pseuds/neezumii
Summary: As they both standed at the cold California beach an cold air was wrapping around they warm bodies. This moment felt like an forever, they didn't wanted to let go each other..George was standing in Dreams sweather, The weather was kinda cold but..warm of Dreams hands on his neck made his heart race..This moment was something what they both didn't want to end..they wanted this moment to last forever..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	One kiss less

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fan fiction about Dream and George, at first I wanted to inform that in future, in this work may be some triggering moments, if you dont like stuff like boy x boy then please click off and don't hate :) Plus this work is inspired by other fan fics and some of the moments will be based on Song Sweather weather by TNBH, and maybe on some songs from group Artic monkeys)  
> I hope you will enjoy this, sorry for mistakes and stuff like that, because this is my first time posting on AO3

**As the sun Raises**

**Sunday’s night**

> It was an usual boring day for the Dream, he slept whole day and didn’t even do anything, because he was tired of yesterday’s cleaning. Actually lately For weeks he haven’t been online a lot, he wasn’t streaming, making videos, posting stuff in Instagram, he didn’t even tweet something..because he was running out of time lately I guess..?He decided to spend more time in the real life, with his family and stuff like that. He finally decided to do something, to not make his fans worry because he haven’t been showing in his friends videos or streams anymore that much too. As he got up it took some time for him to stand because all what he was doing was sleeping today, his body hurt badly so this felt like first time walking again. When Dream finally got up he walked over his PC and sat in his gamer chair. He let out a slow breath and he turned it on. He entered Twitch and Saw that Tommy is live today, he was playing minecraft as usually with Big mans Big Q, Tubbo and Wilbur, they were building some stuff so Dream decided to join to get out of his thoughts and boredom, and finally do something good that would cheer the viewers and make them less worried.
> 
> As Time passed, after some funny hours for viewers of Tommy being bullied by Wilbur And Dream, and Tubbo being The LoRd and making fun of them three with Big Q, Tommy remembered that he is streaming for too long already so he had to end it, after ending the stream they all played for a little bit more and then they all left the game and spent their nights how they wanted, maybe they hanged out with someone, maybe they played other games, maybe they went for a walk, maybe they helped their parents or maybe someone were stuck in their thought all alone again..
> 
> ..Dream was left in his own thoughts again, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow any longer, tomorrow is very very important for him, because..George was coming to Florida for week or even more tomorrow’s morning. That’s why George wasn’t joining the server and stream today because he was packing stuff and making sure he got everything.
> 
> Dream was making sure that his house is clean because George will live here, he wanted to make everything perfect, he even had chores what to show to George and what to do with George. He wanted to make this time to be unforgettable for both.
> 
> The little notification popped on Dreams phone what made him leave his thoughts immediately. He grabbed his phone and saw a message from George, he unblocked his phone and read the message, it said that George is in airport waiting for his flight. Dream answered with short “alright)”. Something really did make him feel happy and warm, maybe it was realisation that he will finally meet his best friend or something else..these thoughts made him happy, these thoughts made a little grin show on his face.
> 
> He finally got up and went to bathroom to shower. As he walked inside his bathroom he turned on his led lights at light blue, undressed and searched for the right song to turn on while he was showering. It was such an vibe. He just stood in the shower and let the water fall down his warm body while he let out a warm breath. He put his head up and let the water fall on his face. After some time he finally got done with the water procedures. He wore his white oversized t shirt and black boxers. As Dream entered the bedroom he saw Patches laying on his bed, he sat on the bed while rubbing his hair with towel and pat his cats head as he laid on his bed. He took his phone and saw a little message from George what informed that he is in the airplane, It will take George 9 hours to fly to Florida, so Dream should get up at 07:00AM so he could drive to the airport at the right time and not make George wait for him, he Sat in his phone for a little more and then the sleep came, the warm blankets made him fall inside the soft and warm hugs of the bed, that slowly made him close his eyes and enjoy this silence, this comfort made him fall asleep immediately.

**Next morning**

> For surprise Dream woke up earlier than he thought, because he couldn’t sleep normally, so he decided to get up, as he was getting up he starched and yawned. As Dream got up he went straight up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror looking at his messy hair and sleepy eyes, he took toothbrush and started washing his teeth and later on his face to wake up for sure.
> 
> After some minutes he slowly went to kitchen and started to make something for breakfast. To cheer him up he turned on some music, he took eggs from fridge and softly hit them with fork so they could break, he poured them on pan and left them for some minutes cooking while he opened bacon pack and put them on pan too. As he switched the sides of omelet he took cucumber and started cleaning it and cutting it in small pieces, he put the pieces on plate while he turned off his electric stove. When he was done with making his breakfast he took it, put the plate with food on table and sat down as he looked out of the window. Dream saw sun slowly raising from the deep darkness, he saw little water drops on the leafs of the plants in his backyard, he saw birds finally waking up and flying in the sky. It was actually the first time when Dream saw the beautifulness of the nature.
> 
> At this point he even thought what could ruin this quiet, beautiful moment, but of course, it was alarm what he forgot to turn off, he even forgot that he woke up an hour earlier than his alarm was set. As Dream turned off the Alarm he finished eating fastly and washed the dishes. He put the dishes at the right place for them and ran to his bedroom to get ready. Dream wanted George to recognise him even from metres away so he wore his official green oversized hoodie with his characters smile, black jeans with holes and huffed ends, he even wore socks with his characters smile. When he finally finished, he brushed his dirty blonde hair and smiled at hisself in the mirror as another thought came in his head
> 
> _“I hope George will like this :), I hope he wore something what belongs to his character too”_
> 
> After this he took his phone, car keys, wallet and home keys. Dream walked downstairs and put a cat food for Patches and changed her water in the bowl. After that he pat hers head and went out of the house. He stood outside and took a deep breath with the new fresh and clean air, he locked the door and walked to his car. As he sat in the car a little freeze made him get goosebumps, because it was still early morning and not that hot outside, he closed the door and started the car. Dream really loved music as you can say, so of course he turned on radio to not drive in the silence. It was even prettier outside now, the sun was showing even more and the clouds looked so fluffy already. While driving another though came inside his head
> 
> _“Would George want me to take him to California beach..I know it will take 2 days with car drive, but it’s worth it)”_
> 
> Dream started smiling again as one song made him leave his thoughts, Dream didn’t knew the songs name but it really got in his heart, he really liked it and were ready to listen it for hours. It had really deep lyrics what made everything around look..grey? Suddenly Dream realised that a fog came what made all seem so quiet and death..It’s actually the first time when Dream actually gave a shit about what he sees around. This formed grin on his face again
> 
> _“I can’t wait to Show everything to George”_
> 
> But then, he opened a window and looked out of it to see and hear the beautiful waves what came from the beach, it all seemed so calm and innocent. Dream felt like an child again, who didn’t knew the deep truth of this cruel word yet and actually enjoyed his time outside. He missed those days.
> 
> With these million thoughts he didn’t even realise that he was close to the airport. Dream smiled even more when he realised that he will meet George very very soon. After some minutes Dream parked his car at shops parking place and started walking to the airport, because you know those expensive car parking places in airports- As he walked he took his phone and decided to finally tweet something on his Twitter account
> 
> _@Dreamwastaken: “Hey guys! Sorry for being inactive, things have been just stressful lately, so I decided to take a little break as you can see, but! Don’t worry about me! Because today @GeorgeNotFound is flying visiting Florida so if he is inactive as well just know we both are alright, and sorry if I made any of you worry :)”_
> 
> After publicising this tweet he knew what he was doing to all the shippers and he knew that their friends will joke about that too, it haven’t been even some minutes but some of his friends already responded to that
> 
> _TommyInnit : “of course George is coming..everyone always wants him, he even got the ladies! It must be nice to meet that arshole irl and live in his shadow ಠ_ಠ”_
> 
> _TubboLive : “Yo this better do be not another prank from you both like some months ago when you both and Wilbur pranked us all with your visit to UK!”_
> 
> _Sapnap : “Man why didn’t you informed me?! I wanted to come too! Anyways just say that you wanted to spend some time with him in alone- I’m blocking u dickhead”_
> 
> There was even more Tweets replying to his tweet what made him chuckle and later on even laughs, he ignored the way people looked at him, he just wanted to get to airport in the time and meet George finally.
> 
> He was here, as he stepped inside the airport his heart started racing of the worrying and excitement. There was a lot of people already, even if there wasn’t that much cars at parking place. Dream took deep breath again and started walking to the way where was exit from George’s flight. As he walked to the right side of the airport he sat down at the bench and started looking through the window, by his surprise he fell asleep.
> 
> Dream didn’t knew for how long he slept but a rough hit at his right side of the shoulder made him open his eyes slowly. He yawned and started to fully open his eyes. At first he saw white shoes, light blue Jeans with huffed ends and with metal buttons. He began to put his head up even more as he saw blue Oversized shirt, the side of the shirt was huffed inside the jeans. He saw crossed arms what had on white long sleeves under the blue short ones. And finally he saw the face. He saw the deep and dark brown eyes.  
> He saw the soft curly hair covering the boys forehead and..he saw the white familiar glasses on the boys head. Dream fastly stood up.
> 
> _“George!”_ He smiled
> 
> _“Shut up Dream! Don’t be so loud, people can hear us!”_ George was looking mad but Dream didn’t care
> 
> Dream decided to hug his friend thight, it felt so nice and warm, he felt that George hugged him back away but then he also Felt a hit.
> 
> _“We will have serious talk in your car Dream! Why did you tweeted that earlier?! Do you know that we are trending on Twitter Again!”_
> 
> _“Now it’s your turn to shut up Georgy”_ Dream let out a chuckle _“Don’t worry, I knew what I were doing, plus they will be less worried now”_
> 
> _“It’s not funny Clay! Anyway- Will we go to your car or we are just gonna stand here?”_
> 
> Dream didn’t liked his real name at all but- it sounded different each time when George said that, he didn’t knew why, but that didn’t made any disgust in him, to be honest it even made him like his name a bit?
> 
> _“Oh yea let’s go! I’ll help you with your suitcases”_
> 
> Dream took two of the George’s suitcases and started leading way to George
> 
> _“George”_
> 
> _“Yea Dream?”_ George looked at him
> 
> _“I just realised how short you are”_ Dream chucked and catched George’s mad stare _“I just always forget that we are like 6 inches apart and always though that you are just a bit shorter than me”_
> 
> _“It’s normal heigh for man in UK shut up Dream!”_
> 
> They both stayed quiet for some time, but when they looked at each other they laughed, Dream let out his national wheezes and George hit Dreams back mol “Shut up we are still in airport” but he laughed as well.
> 
> After some minutes of laughing they finally got out of the airport and went to the Dreams car way.
> 
> _“I hope you will show me a lot this time while I’m here, Dream”_
> 
> _“Oh don’t worry George! I have a whole plan how to make this time unforgettable for us both! Maybe even some of the stuff isn’t in UK so it will be the first time you see some stuff, **like me ;)”**_
> 
> “ _Oh cmon Dream! Not again Your cheap flirting lines”_ George laughed and mumbled, to hide the fact that this made his heart race _“quit with them”_
> 
> _“Well! I haven’t showed my real flirting skills yet so don’t worry”_ Dream wheezed loud as fuck again when saw George’s serious and “scary” face again
> 
> _“B-but!”_ Dream was stuttering because of the laughing _“I actually have some plans for you!”_
> 
> _“Finally you revealing your secrets to me_ ” George let out an ironic sigh _“took you long enough”_
> 
> _“Shut up and listen”_ Dream laughed a bit again _“I have a lot of plans and places what to show you, but! I wanna really show you California beach! I know it will take quite long time to get there, but it’s really beautiful there”_
> 
> George smiled and looked at Dream _“well! If it’s not hard for you, then I would want to see all amazing places in here!”_
> 
> Dream messied George’s hair _“Of course I will you dumbass”_ They both laughed again _“We can start the tour even now”_
> 
> _“No no! Right now, I’m here for the first time, you will show me a little around Florida, and whenever I see something what I like we will go there”_ George smiled
> 
> _“If you say so George, then-”_ Dream grabbed George’s hand _“We will start our little adventure right now!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I will remind you that im not that good, but writing always help me relaxing, so I decided to share this, I'll remind you all that Im new so I may have some problems with Ao3, just informing that this will have more than 3 chapters, Chapters may come out every week, Im not sure with schedule yet, but Im glad that u read this


End file.
